Celest
by tempting beauty
Summary: Celeste, a girl who was forced to take up her brother's identity when he died. What will happen to her when her superstitious mother dies as well? Read and find out, don't forget to review.


**Hey y'all!!! Holla!!**

_**Hey, watsup my fellow readers.The names Tempting Beauty and am I ever a 'tempting beauty'.**_

_**I've read all the V.C.Andrews novels and including her new novel-Celeste.**_

_**I instantly loved it and the first thing I thought was WOW! what a romantic name. I fell in love with it.Any ways like I said in ma profile, I love to read , especially romance novels and so, well, I'm giving a try on writing this story.**_

_**Since I'm a beginner , be a cutie and send me some reviews and hook your girlfriends and boyfriends to my story if you like it. I need to be at the top on reviews and so give my story a try and hopefully I'll have my next chapter up.**_

_**See you soon, Layz- my real names Layla and I won't tell ya ma last name. Bye Bye, Peace**_

_****_

**_Chapter #1 " Goodbye"_**

" I'm Sorry."

That was the first thing our neighbour, Mr.Fletcher, said to me when I heard him screaming for me. I was in the kitchen having a snack. I was tired because of my lessons and studying for my exams that my mother had prepared for me. Baby Celeste was sleeping in her room. When I heard a male voice calling me I quickly got up and ran for the door.Once I had opened it I saw Mr. Fletcher, all rumpled looking and puffing out as if he ran a long mile. His hair was flying everywhereand he was all wet.

" For what? Why are you sorry?". I said.

" ......It's your mother Noble, she... I...I was down in the woods fishing and minding my own business and I saw her, all flushed and she ran into the river. She didn't understand that it was a fast stream and that it would carry her away but she kept screaming and ......she drowned. I ....I tried...I did..but...............She's gone. You've got to face it, Noble. Your now the man of the house. Fully." He said nervously.

" My..ma..m-yyy MOTHER?!" I screamed. I placed my hands to my cheeks and trembled.

It wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. She was here just with me an hour ago and why.. oh why would she drown herself?. And then I looked up at Mr. Fletcher and I noticed that he was uncomftorable and who wouldn't be? I thought.If you just saw your neighbour drown?. I couldn't blame him so I just quietly shut the door in his face.

I walked slowly into my bedroom and sat on my brother's bed. I looked around my room.and spotted a picture frame with my whole family. I saw my beautiful mother in it and wondered again why she would take her own life and why I wasn't warned about her death. My eyes landed on Noble's face and then it hit me. Hit me so hard I gasped and a lump caught into my throat that I was choking on it. She died because of him. My brother drowned and that led him to his death and what a wonderful way to kill yourself then to retrace your son's death to your benefit.But what puzzled me was why would she kill herself in the first place?. I silently slid off my bed and crumpled on the floor. My father was gone. Then my brother and now.....my mother.All I had left was my daughter.

The next day I walked around and touched things that were important to my mother. I knew I still had to keep in touch with my spiritual family and when Mommy joined them I would be able to see her again. I heard baby Celeste crying so I got up and grabbed her milk bottle and walked up the stairs.Thats when I noticed a letter on the table.The mailman must have came in and dropped it off himself. It was addressed to Noble.Me.

I read it and discovered that it was from my aunt. I never knew I had an aunt and when I found out she wanted me to stay with her, I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I had to take care of baby Celeste, my aunt doesn't even know about me or her!. I sighed and placed it down. Later that evening I took out some clothing, talked to Mr.Fletcher and planned my mother's buriel for tonight.

That night, as I watched my mother being lowered into her casket I recalled all our moments. I had thought that if I obeyed her and became Noble that she would come to love me more. i was right and wrong. She did love me, but really not as much as she had always loved Noble, the true Noble. I knew in my heart that she knew, really knew that her Noble was dead and long gone and that she what she was ding to me was for herself, I think she didn't want her love for Noble to die and that was why she changed me into him.All along my mother wasn't herself and that something made her kill herself. All I had was our memories together, me as Celeste and even if she didn't love me that much when Noble was alive, at least I was me , my own self. Celeste.

And it was time to say goodbye.

**_OMG!!_**

**_How was my first chapter?. I HATE to write first chapters because I usually suck and I know this one did but if you know me and my friends do ,my chapter writings just keep getting better and better and so does my stories._**

**_So sit tight and wait 'till my next chapter, 'cuz trust me honeys, it'll be much much MUCH better then now._**

**_Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me a review!!_**

**_Thank you!!_**

**_Love Layz "tempting beauty"_**


End file.
